


Happily Ever After

by Princessemmiee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29124171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princessemmiee/pseuds/Princessemmiee
Summary: Portia Elara Black (Known:Lupin) gets left with her father’s best ‘friend’ on the night of October 24, 1981. Portia was raised to believe she was the daughter of Walburga and Orion Black, and that Regulus Black and Sirius Black were her brothers. When Sirius escapes Azkaban in the summer of 1993 Remus tells Portia the truth, and her Happily Ever After gets Postponed for awhile.
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/Fred Weasley, Angelina Johnson/George Weasley, Oliver Wood/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 3





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to the Prolouge of ‘Happily Ever After’! I want to address some things that people may not know, Remus doesn’t know that Sirius was innocent until he sees Peter on the Marauders Map, so it will be shown the way he is feeling about Sirius being guilty. Second, yes Sirius would’ve had Portia when he was seventeen. Third, this is a Oliver Wood x OC fanfiction, and later on there will be smut in the story. Finally, I do not support or condone of JKR, Sean Biggerstaff, and Tom Felton. Their actions are utterly disgusting, and Tom’s silence is not okay at all! I really hope everyone has a fun time reading this story as I had creating it!

October 24, 1981

Sirius Orion Black stumbled upon the estate of his life-long best friend, Remus Lupin. It was a weary night in Yorkshire, and it had rained all day. He turned to look under the blanket he had in his hands. His four year old daughter was latched on to him as she slept quietly. He had business to attend with his other friend, Peter Pettigrew, containing the Potters after he drop his daughter off. 

Sirius didn’t know what the future held for any of them, but Voldemort was on the hunt for his friends Lily Evans and James Potter, and their son, Harry Potter. 

His brother, Regulus, had died almost two prior, and with everything going on he wanted Portia to be somewhere safe. That was with Remus Lupin. Sirius didn’t trust his mother with his daughter in fear she raise a monster of Portia. 

Sirius sped up to the door of Remus Lupin’s small cottage, and knocked on the door, loudly. Sirius could hear some rumbled of stuff being moved around inside, and his best friend mumbling   
“Who could it be this late?”

Remus opened the door, and was baffled to see his best friend who was in distressed and had his four year old daughter in his hands. Remus remembered when Sirius had told them he had gotten a muggleborn witch pregnant. It had been around the time Sirius had gotten disowned, and he was in a very depressive state. Nine months later, right after Portia was born, her mother ran off and cut all ties and contact with Sirius which left their friend group to raise her in her infant years. 

“Sirius?” Remus questioned his friend. He stepped out of the way to the let the two into his warm cottage. Inside the radio was quietly playing ‘Jessie’s Girl’ by Rick Springfield. The comforting smell of honey and warm citrus filled Sirius’s nose. He sat Portia down on Remus’s old green couch as she continued to sleep soundly. Sirius took Remus to a corner in the cottage as he started to explain.

“Remus, I know this is a big favour for me to ask, but the next days are going to be rough with everything going on with James, Lily, y’know. Anyways, for the next week or so could you take her in please.” Sirius pleaded, and Remus thought about it. He knew he couldn’t say no, but what was he supposed to do with Portia if he had some emergency Order call or when the full moon came? As Remus was deep into thought Sirius interrupted it.

“Remus, I know what your thinking, but when it does happen, have Portia go live with your father.” Sirius tells him, and even though Remus didn’t have much contact with his father, he agreed. Whenever he had to go on order business or when the full moon came he would send Portia was his father.

“Last thing Remus,” Sirius began after Remus agreed to take in Portia for the small amount of time before it was safe for Sirius to have her again. “If I don’t make it out, or come back... keep Portia safe. I’m not her father anymore, Regulus and I are her brothers.”

“Sirius, she knows your her father, if you do y’know- well- if you can’t make it back I can’t just start telling her to call her father her brother?!” Remus told Sirius in a serious tone. Sirius knew Remus was right, he couldn’t make Portia start believing the man she thought was her father was now her brother, but that’s only if he didn’t make it out. 

“Remus, please. In case this ever had to happen I’ve made Portia call me Sirius, not father.” Sirius pleaded, and Remus who was still in shock by the whole favour just nodded. Sirius smiled widely as he pulled Remus into a hug. Remus hugged back, but was scared. He didn’t know how to raise a child, let alone his best friend’s. 

“I’ve got to go now, I’ve got some serious matter to discuss with Peter. I’ll be back to get her when it’s safe.” Sirius told Remus, and Remus nodded and watched as Sirius knelt down by his blue couch and kissed his daughter’s face and whispered something only the two of them knew. 

“Goodbye Moony.” Sirius told Remus as he was halfway out the door.   
“Goodbye Padfoot.” For some reason a tear trickled down Remus’s face as he watched his best friend leave him with his daughter. 

Remus didn’t know it at the time, but it would be the last time he saw Sirius for twelve years.

Remus looked over to the couch where Portia was half asleep, he didn’t know what to do since he had never had full responsibility-of a child. He turned to book shelf, and there sat a storybook.  
“Accio storybook.” Remus whispered, and the story book flew into his hands. He looked through it, and stumbled upon ‘Princess and the Frog’ 

He walked over to Portia who eyelids kept drooping down over her eyeballs. Remus kneeled in front of her which caught her attention. 

“Do you want me to read a story?” Remus asks the small girl who smiles at the mention of ‘story’. She nods excessively, and Remus starts at the beginning of ‘Princess and The Frog’

“-and they lived Happily Ever After.” Remus shut the story book, and Portia pouted since the story was over.  
“What does Happily Ever After mean?”

“Well it means when someone goes through a rough time and over comes it and lives a happy life, they have a Happily Ever After.” Remus told Portia. Portia went into a state of thinking for a couple of minutes before speaking again.   
“I want a Happily Ever After, but without the rough time.” 

Remus nodded, and looked at the time and realised it was well late into the night. His cottage had two rooms in it, and he placed Portia in the Guest Room in his cottage for the night. Remus realised once everything cleared up if the two of them were still living together he would have to move them to a new house.

——

“Portia!” Lyall Lupin called from his kitchen. He held a hot kettle that was full of tea, and started to pour it into two mugs. The small four year old girl who was full of energy came bouncing down the stairs of the cottage of Lyall Lupin. 

“Can I have some honey in my tea please?” Portia asked as she climbed on to one of the wooden chairs at the table. Lyall nodded as he poured the honey into a spoon and stirred it into Portia’s tea. 

Lyall Lupin was becoming older by the day as he know walked with a walking stick. He was also still in mourning of his late wife, Hope Lupin. He first placed Portia’s tea in front of her, and then went to get his. 

“When is uncle Remus coming back?” Portia asked after she slurped down half of her tea. Lyall didn’t know when his son was due to be back, so he told little Portia “Soon.” 

“Well, how close is soon?” She pressed more with the question. Lyall had forgotten how annoying and curious little children were until he had to deal with Portia. 

“Whenever uncle Remus will be back.” He responded as he turned on the radio. As Portia quickly drank the tea the newsman was going over the details from the war that had ended around a week ago when Lily Evans and James Potter where murderer, but miraculously their son had survived. 

“Breaking News! Murderer Sirius Black is being taken to Azkaban after murdering twelve Muggles and his best friend Peter Pettigrew!” The reporter announced, and Lyall Lupin dropped his tea. Portia, who didn’t seem to have noticed, seemed un phased at what was just reported on the radio. 

Lyall couldn’t believe it, the girl who was sitting in front of him’s father was a murderer. Lyall shut off the radio before quickly saying.   
“Come on Portia, it’s bed time.” 

“But Mr. Lyall, it’s only seven thirty, uncle Remus and Sirius usually let me go to bed at eight!” She fought back, but Lyall didn’t care one bit. He picked up the four year old, and put her to bed in the guest room she had been using for the past week.

“Go to bed, no tea before tomorrow night.” Lyall sternly instructed the girl as he pointed his wand towards the lantern and got rid of the light. He closed the wooden door, and quickly headed back down the stairs to listen to the radio. 

There wasn’t much more information except that he was taken into custody and sentenced to Azkaban, and that he could have had some affiliation with the murders of Lily Evans and James Potter.

Lyall, who was listening to the radio still as it turned midnight, got a knock on his door. He flinched at the noise, as he grabbed his wand and walking stick and walked to the door. 

“Who is it?” His old raspy voice sternly asked to the person on the other side of the door. He had his wand at the ready if there was any danger, but it wasn’t danger. Instead it was a muffled voice who sounded like they’ve been crying.   
“Dad, it’s me.”

Lyall knew exactly who it was and flung the door open. His son, Remus Lupin, sat in the cold rain crying. Lyall immediately brought in his son, and sat him on the chair Portia was in earlier. Lyall couldn’t comprehend how much pain his son was probably in. Three of his friends were murdered, and one of them, the one who’s daughter he had to take care of, murdered one of his friends.

“I’ve come to get Portia.” He sniffled as tears dropped down his face. Lyall shook his head as he knew it would take forever for Remus and Portia to get back to his cottage.

“Stay the night, please.” Lyall told his son, and Remus’s head was filled was so many thoughts. He looked at the time, and realised it was nearing one in the morning.   
“Fine, we leave early in the morning though.” 

The next few months were rough for Remus Lupin since he was learning how to take care of a child at the same time as he was in mourning. As the years went on Remus had taught Portia about Lycanthropy, and the dangers about it and how she had to stay away from him around full moons. It was traumatic for her having to listen to him late at night go through what he went through, but after it was done he always took her out for ice cream.

When Portia had got her letter to Hogwarts, Remus was more than proud. She had been sorted to Gryffindor, and became best friends with Angelina Johnson in her first year. Portia was living her Happily Ever After without the rough times just as she wished eleven years ago, but during the summer of 1993 her life changes forever.


	2. The Escapee From Azkaban

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Portia finds out the truth about Sirius Black.

It was a blazing summer day, and Angelina Johnson and Portia Lupin were flipping through Muggle magazines. Portia was reading an article about a type of hairstyle while Angelina was reading one about a famous boy band. Portia loved to flip through magazine, not only because of the Muggle gossip, but also because of the noise the flimsy pages made as they were flipped.

“Where did you get these?” Angelina asked as she flipped the page of the magazine. Portia looked away from the article to her best friend who was laying against her bed on the floor next to the sprawled out magazines.   
“The corner store down the street.” 

“With Euros?” Angelina questioned as she kept her attention on the article she was reading. Portia scrunched her nose at the question since Angelina knew that they couldn’t use Galleons, Sickles, or Knuts in Muggle stores.   
“Of course.”

“It’s insane how we are going to be in fifth year,” Angelina started, “It seems as yesterday we were getting sorted into Gryffindor.” 

“Yeah it’s crazy how time flies.” Portia sighed as she flipped to the next page in her magazine. She pushed herself up to grab her glass of water that was on her dresser. She placed her lips on the cold rim of the glass, and felt refreshed as the cold water filled her mouth and went down her throat. Her lips started to get frigid as the ice cubes contacted them as she continued to gulp the water down.   
As Portia sat her glass back down on her dresser Angelina spoke again.  
“That means this is your year, Portia.” 

“What?” Portia questioned her best mate. She didn’t know what Angelina meant by ‘her year’. Portia knew that they had their O.W.L.S this year, but she was very confused at what she meant. 

“Y’know,” Angelina started as a smirk appeared on her face. “it’s Oliver’s last year, I think it’s time you ask him out.” 

Portia face reddens as Angelina accused her of fancying Oliver Wood. It was true, but Portia didn’t like and want to admit it.   
“If Oliver wants to be with me, then Oliver will have to ask me out.” 

Angelina laughed as she closed her magazine and laid it on the ground next to her. She looked up to Portia who was sitting on the bed. Angelina climbed up to sit across from Portia on the bed before saying, “So much for feminism, Portia.” 

The two girls bursted into a huge laughing fit as they kept adding on more and more matter to the conversation. A knock on the door interrupted the two girls though as Portia shouted, “Come in!”

Remus entered the room of the two fifteen year old girls. He looked down to the mess of the magazines on the ground, and then gave a stern look to Portia who shrugged. He looked at Angelina, and smiled before saying, “Angelina, your parents are here.”

“Bye Angie.” Portia waved as Angelina gathered her stuff that was all around Portia’s room from the sleepover that had.   
“Bye Portia, thank you for letting me come over Mr. Remus.” 

“Anytime Angelina.” Remus smiled at the girl as she walked out of Portia’s room, and out the front door to where her parents were waiting in their car. 

“Clean this up.” Remus pointed at the magazines that were sprawled all over the floor. Portia groaned as she rolled her eyes.  
“Uncle Remus, you can use magic, just clean it up for me.” 

“How will that make me a good guardian if I use magic every time you don’t want to do something?” Remus crossed his arms at Portia who pouted. Since she was only fifteen she couldn’t use magic underaged.   
“You’re fifteen now Portia, you need to start doing stuff by yourself, without magic.”

“You use magic for everything.” She retorted at him, and it left Remus speechless. As much as he didn’t want to admit it, Portia was right. He even used magic to turn on the radio, and cook his eggs in the morning.   
“Exactly.” 

“Fine then, we will make a deal,” Remus proposed, and Portia raised one of her eyebrows wondering what his deal was.   
“for the rest of the summer, no magic is used.” 

Portia thought about it, even though she couldn’t use magic, Remus was the one who cooked her food every morning, and did his laundry. She didn’t know how well Remus could cook since he had always used magic, but it would make it more fair since she couldn’t use magic.  
“Deal.”

After Portia had cleaned up all the magazines that were on her floor she went out of her room to see Remus who was looking through a book. She wondered what he was looking at, so she walked over next to him and peered over his shoulder. 

“A recipe book?” She questioned as she read the lasagna recipe he had been scanning. It then clicked on why he was looking at a recipe book.   
“You don’t know how to cook, do you?” 

“I do,” Remus said as he started to defend himself, “I just haven’t done it in years.” Portia started laughing as she realised Remus couldn’t cook, or as he claimed ‘hasn’t done it in years’. 

“Okay then, I’ll be in my room until dinner is done.” Portia told Remus who nodded as he studied the recipe again. Portia entered her room, and went through more magazines until Remus called for dinner.

——

“Portia!” Remus calls around two hours later. Portia, who was still scanning magazines, got up from her bedroom and went out to sit at the table. 

“I hope it tastes good.” Remus says as he places a plate in front of Portia. She nods, and thanks him as he sits across from her and turns on the radio. 

Portia started taking small bites into the lasagna which didn’t taste half bad. As Portia was chewing the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, came over the radio. 

“I have some very important and serious news to share with you all today. It was reported today that murderer of twelve Muggles, and Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black, has escaped from Azkaban.” 

Portia head snapped up to Remus who had dropped his fork onto his plate. Portia gulped at the news, as she stared at Remus who was pale as snow. 

“My brother has escaped from Azkaban?” Portia questioned Remus, and Remus was about to shake his head ‘no’ because she mentioned him as her brother, but then remembered that’s what Portia knew him as. Remus and Portia never talked about Sirius or Regulus at all, and all Portia knew was that they were her brothers, and one was dead, and the other one was in Azkaban. 

“Portia, we need to talk.” Remus sternly says as he grabbed his wand, and cleaned up the plates. He ushered Portia to the couch as she kept listening to the radio, and how they were going to have to tell the Prime Minister. 

Remus sat on the incliner that was across from the couch. Portia was nervous as she watched his expression. Remus knew Sirius better than Portia did, and obviously his expression wasn’t a good one.

“Portia, you know how you know Sirius as your brother?” Portia nodded quickly, and was waiting for Remus to go on. It took him a minute though, as he gulped and a tear rolled down his face. 

“Sirius isn’t your brother.” He muttered out which caused Portia to raise her eyebrows, and scrunch up her face in confusion.  
“What?”

“He’s your father.” Portia dropped the glass of water she had in her hand on the ground which made a loud cracking noise. The glass flew everywhere, and tears started forming in her hazel eyes. Remus’s eyes widen as he realised a vase that was sitting on the coffee table raised into the air, but before he could speak Portia smashed it into the wall making it shatter into a million pieces.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” She muttered in hatred at Remus who was also in tears because of fear and regret.   
“Portia, it was for your safety.”

“My safety?! Or was it so I didn’t go around telling people my father was a mass murderer! Is this why you forbade me to talk about him?” Portia was sobbing now as well as Remus. Portia just found out the man, who was deemed crazy and she believed was her brother, was now her father. For Remus, he just told his best mate’s child, who he raised for eleven years, who her real father was. 

“I’m going to bed, goodnight.” Portia spat as she left the living room, avoiding the shards of glass as she walked out. Remus, who was still in tears, picked up his wand, and started to clean up the glass shards and vase shards. 

Remus was scared for multiple reasons, Sirius was known to be e secret-keeper of the place of Lily and James which got them killed, he also murdered their friend, Peter. Remus questioned if Sirius had escaped to kill him, or the Potter boy. Finishing up the job, right? Remus remember when he heard, he didn’t believe it. He wanted to believe deep down that Sirius was innocent, but nothing could prove that. Remus thought of the night Sirius had dropped Portia off, he mentioned to him he had to go discuss some serious matter with Peter. Of course it was around two weeks before Peter died, but Remus wondered what it could’ve been.

There is one thing Remus wonders till this day, if Sirius really did have the lives of Lily, James, Peter, and the twelve Muggles on his hand, why didn’t he kill Remus that night? Why didn’t he murder him too?


	3. Dumbledore’s Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumbledore visits the Lupins to ask Remus a question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I hope every is doing well, this chapter isn’t as long as usual chapters, but it’s more of a filler.

Portia stayed locked up in her room for the next day only going out to get food, or to use the loo. She didn’t even try to talk to Remus, and Remus didn’t try to talk to her. Remus knew that when a teenage girl is agitated, to not mess with her, especially if she is a witch. 

Later that day at dinner, Remus turned on the radio, to just be hearing the news of Sirius’s escape from Azkaban. Apparently his location is unknown right now to the public and ministry. Portia wasn’t scared, she didn’t remember much of Sirius, but she doubt he would come and murder his own daughter. Remus was a different story, last night he got up at least five times to check if all the windows and doors in the cottage were locked. He knew Sirius in his youth, and as much as he didn’t want to believe it after the horrible prank Sirius played on Severus Snape, Remus wasn’t sure if could believe Sirius was truly innocent. After all that happened Remus felt like Sirius had planned this and that’s why he had Portia stay with him. 

“Sirius Black’s location is unknown at the moment, I advise everyone to stay safe, have their wands handy, and lock all doors and windows.” The announcer on the radio commanded. Portia rolled her eyes as she stabbed her fork into the salad she was eating. 

“I don’t blame for escaping, it must be horrible there.” Portia told Remus who was surprised since this was the first time she spoke to him today. 

“Well, he did kill, Portia. That’s a bad thing to do.” Remus replies, and Portia rolls her eyes again as she stabbed her fork into her salad again.

“Let’s talk about something different,” Remus started, “How’s you and that Oliver Wood boy?” Portia scrunched up her face wondering how Remus knew about her fancying Oliver Wood. They also didn’t have a ‘thing’ with each other, Oliver just saw Portia as a friend, nothing else.

“How do you know I fancy Oliver?” Portia asked Remus, who stuttered a bit when he gave his answer. “You and Angelina talk loud.”

Portia nods before she finished up her salad. She walked over to the sink in the cottage, and dumped her bowl and spoon which made a loud ‘Clank!’. Remus flinched at the sudden loud noise, and looked at Portia who quickly went to her room and locked it. 

Remus finished his salad in silence as he listened to the radio. Nothing has changed except for the repeating news of Sirius Black escaping, and that he is currently a danger to society.

Remus went to bed early that night since he didn’t want to make himself more anxious by listening to the news for the rest of the night about Sirius. He laid in his bed which provided him enough amount of comfort to sleep, but wasn’t the most suitable. As he shifted in his bed to find a more comfortable position his mind trailed to Portia. Ever since that October night that he had accepted responsibility of Portia he had made a promise to himself to always put her before him. It was the promise he made to Sirius.

——

The next morning Portia woke up to the meaty smell of bacon being cooked. From outside her closed door she could hear the muffled sound of sizzling and popping. Portia enjoyed the smell, and sound, it felt homey. It felt as if everything was normal, and her and Remus were some Muggles living in the countryside. 

Portia got up, and put her robe over her cotton pyjamas. She slipped on her slippers, and exited her room. She walked into the kitchen to see Remus who was cooking bacon on the stove.

“Ah,” He started as he took in the fresh air from the opened window, “It’s glad to see you’re finally awake.” He smiled widely at Portia as she sat down at the wooden table. Portia wondered why he was so cheery since the past two days have been hell for the two of them. 

“Are you alright Uncle Remus?” Portia questioned as she slid the plate of bacon over to her. Remus was usually a optimistic person, but with everything that has been happening lately she was surprised at his weird behaviour. 

“I’m better than ever.” He smiled as he started to dig into his bacon. Portia nodded as she started to eat her bacon, and it was surprisingly delicious. It was the best bacon she had ever tasted in her life. 

“This is really good, Uncle Remus.” Portia smiled at Remus which caused him to smirk proudly. As the two of them were almost done there was a loud knock on the cottage door. Remus looked weirdly at Portia as if she was expecting someone. Portia just shrugged, and watched as Remus grabbed his wand for safety as he drew slowly towards the door. 

Portia, who had her wand in her hand, stood behind the table waiting for who was behind the door. She watched as Remus checked through the peep-hole. He then quickly swung his head to Portia before whispering, “It’s Dumbledore?”

Portia drew back her wand, and scrunched up her face wondering why Dumbledore showed up to the cottage her and Remus lived at. Remus opened the door, and greeted Dumbledore and invited him into the small living room. 

“Would you like any tea Professor Dumbledore?” Portia questioned the older man who had just entered their home, unexpected.   
“Oh no thank you Miss. Lupin, it seems that I am on a very tight schedule.” 

Dumbledore told Portia who put the kettle back onto the stovetop. She stood in the kitchen as Dumbledore turned to start talking to Remus.

“Now Remus,” Dumbledore started as he cleared his throat. “I’m sure you, and Portia have heard about the news-?” 

“Yes sir, we have.” Remus tells Dumbledore who nods. Portia wondered where Dumbledore was going with this. She was worried Dumbledore was about to recommend her expulsion since it would be a threat to her since he is her father. 

“Now, that isn’t the exact reason I’ve come, but I would like to offer you, Remus, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts position?” Dumbledore asked, and Remus looked up to Portia who was baffled Dumbledore asked Remus to return to Hogwarts. If Remus took the job he would be way better than Lockhart last year who only swooned over himself, and the girls. Portia remembers the countless letters she had sent to Remus about how much of a creep Gilderoy Lockhart was.

“Sure, I’d love too.” Remus answered Dumbledore who smile widely.   
“Brilliant! I’ll owl you the details, and I’ll see you two September first!” Dumbledore told Remus and Portia before he disapparated to somewhere unknown. 

“I’m guessing I’ll be with you all year.” Remus tells Portia as he quickly got up from the couch, and headed over to his study. Portia followed him as he excitedly gathered papers, and some textbooks together.

“It’s only the beginning the August? We’ve got a whole month!” Portia tells Remus who seemed to already be packing his belongings for Hogwarts. Portia had never seen someone so excited to return to Hogwarts after they had graduated. 

“Never too early to start packing,” Remus quotes, and Portia rolls her ashes as she leans up against the door way of his study. “but what I’ve learned from raising you the past eleven years, you won’t pack until august thirty-first.” Portia smiled widely at Remus’s accusation. Portia was very unorganised, and as much as she knew how stressful the night of August thirty first will be, she still wasn’t going to pack any earlier. 

“I think it would be good for me to be Hogwarts with you. You know, with everything going on?” Remus tells Portia who nods. Portia couldn’t tell if she was scared or happy about it anymore, she was just kind of numb. She did think it was great she would have Remus at Hogwarts.


	4. The Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Portia receives a letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I’m was currently writing this is chorus so that’s fun. I also didn’t proofread it since I’m in class, and just don’t feel like it right now so if there is mistakes I’m sorry. I hope you enjoy though. I also intended to make this chapter longer, but I lied. The next chapter will be a lot longer, but I’m also not making any promises.

“Fred and George sent me some things from Egypt, as well as a letter telling me how their trip went.” Portia says as she walks into Remus’s study which has trunks everywhere. Portia looks up from reading the letters to see Remus struggling to push his shirts and trousers into a trunk. 

“You could use uh-,” Portia suggested as she starting snapping her fingers trying to think of the charm to extend a bag or trunk.  
“Undetectable Extension Charm!”

“That’s it!” Remus pointed at her with a proud expression on his face. He pulled his wand out of his pocket before mumbling “Capacious Extremis.”

The clothes that were struggling to fit in the trunk now disappeared, and Remus smiled as he was now able to fit more of his belongings in the trunk. Portia looked back down at the letter as she started to read it.

Dear our dearest Poorsha, 

Portia rolled her eyes at the spelling. She remembered in her first year when she had first met Fred and George they thought her name was pronounced ‘Poor-tia’. When she told him it was actually ‘Poor-sha’ they couldn’t get over it for a week and only spell her name as ‘Poorsha’.

We are writing to you since we had just returned for Egypt. It was interesting. We tried to shut Percy in the pyramid, which I know you probably don’t approve with because you are weird and actually think Percy is good, but mum stopped us. I hope you enjoy the goodies we are giving you, so don’t expect a Christmas present. Percy wanted us to let you know that he made Head Boy. We heard about the Sirius Black news, it’s scary. We hope you are doing okay since he is your brother, and all. 

As Portia read that sentence she had forgotten that most of Hogwarts thought that Sirius Black was just her brother. She didn’t even go by Black in school, but mostly everyone knew they were related. She was wondering how she was going to tell Angelina, or Lee, or Fred and George that Sirius Black isn’t her brother rather her father. 

We are very excited to see you on September First, as well as we are to see Angie and Lee. We are actually currently staying in Diagon Alley with Harry, and Hermione. Hermione’s got this new cat, Crookshanks, Ron doesn’t like it one bit. Neither does Scabbers. Also, Bill told us to tell you that he said Hello, and that he will be excited to see you again. 

Your favourite Weasley’s,  
Fred and George.

Portia smiled at the letter from the twins. It was nice to hear from them since she hasn’t too much this summer. She wanted to write back, but tomorrow was August thirty-first so she decided against it. Portia remembered back when she had just turned twelve, after first year, she used to go stay with the Weasley’s for weeks upon end since Remus had to deal with his Lycanthropy a lot. That’s where she met Bill Weasley, her first ever crush. Of course, she was only twelve and he was twenty at the time, and it took her awhile to realise that they were never going to happen. As for Percy, the twins didn’t like how Percy would comment that ‘she was too good to be hanging out with them’ and that ‘Portia is too smart for you’. 

She then remembers last summer after third year when the twins kept pestering her that Percy had a crush on her, and it was right after she had turned fourteen and he was still fifteen that she had her first kiss. She never told the twins because they would go ballistic on Percy for kissing a girl they seen as a younger sister. The only person she had told was Angelina, since Portia trusted her with her life. Percy and Portia made a deal not to talk about the kiss which wasn’t hard since Portia only had a small thing for him, and Percy had got a girlfriend that year. 

Now fifteen and going into fifth year, Portia didn’t know where her feelings stand. She had developed a crush on Quidditch captain, Oliver Wood, but she thought he had a crush on Angelina since he was talking about her all the time. But, Portia knew that Angelina had a crush on the twins. It jumped back from Fred and George, but since third year it had always been one of them. 

“Are you ecstatic to start your new teaching position?” Portia asked Remus as he finally came out of his study and into the living room.  
“I’m really happy to be doing it, but I’m nervous. What if the children don’t like me?”

Portia laughed really loud at what Remus had said about the children not liking him. Remus was the most likeable person Portia had ever met.

“Trust me,” Portia started, “they’ll like you, but if you want to be sure of it, just don’t give fifty question test about yourself on the first day, and don’t smell like onions.” She pointed at him and laughed as she made the references to the past two Defence teachers, Quirell and Lockhart. 

“He was that full of himself?!” Remus questioned Portia with his eyes widened. Her moth dropped as he didn’t remember the numerous letter she had sent him about Lockhart.  
“Yes!” 

“Well in that case, I think I’ll be a nice addition to the school.” Remus says, and Portia nods excessively. The rest of the night was quiet at the Lupin’s cottage. Portia, who still hasn’t packed, was not ready for the endless day of packing tomorrow. 

——

“Are you ready to start packing today, Porsche?” Remus asked the next morning to the groggy girl who had definitely just gotten out of bed. Her hair was a mess, and her face was all droopy. She groaned in response as she slid into the wooden chair as Remus placed her omelet in front of her. She started eating it, and to her surprise, it was pretty good. Ever since her and Remus made that deal, which hasn’t sticked too well, he has cooked without a wand. Portia doesn’t want to admit it, but she prefers wand less cooking. 

“I ran into your boyfriend, and his parents in Diagon Alley yesterday.” Remus tells Portia as he starts to eat his omelet. Portia looked up at Remus with confusion as to why he mentioned someone as her ‘boyfriend’ and then she figured out who he was taking about.

“Oliver?!” She questioned, and Remus smiled widely and nodded. She turned red for blushing and embarrassment. She hoped Remus didn’t mention that she liked him, because she would just have to Crucio herself.

“I knew his mum, she was in fifth year when I was first. She tutored me in Charms.” Remus tells Portia who nodded. She never thought Remus would know Oliver’s parents. She knew his mum attended Hogwarts, but Portia thought she was at least out of school before Remus came. 

“Oliver asked how you were,” Remus stated which caused Portia to blush excessively, “I gave him address so he could owl you, but not that you’d be needing it anytime soon.” Remus told her, and she smiled widely. Even though they left for the Hogwarts Express tomorrow she hoped Oliver would still send a letter. 

After breakfast Portia basically sat by the door waiting to see if Oliver sent a letter. Remus kept suggesting that she start packing, but she had no motivation. 

It was around one o’clock, and she saw a letter fly through the letterbox which was address to.

Portia Lupin  
78 Newferry Ln.  
Yorkshire, United Kingdom

She picked up the letter, and immediately rushed to her room and jumped on her bed. She practically ripped the letter open, to find a parchment with near handwriting.

Dear Portia,

I know this is out of the blue, and I’m not sure if your uncle had told you, but my mum and I ran into him at Diagon Alley today. He gave me your address to owl you, since I asked for it.  
So, now I’m here, writing you a letter.

I know you probably won’t get this till tomorrow, and there is no point in writing back, but you can answer this question in person. 

How was your summer? Mine was good, spent a lot of time practice my Quidditch skills. I really want to get a contract with Puddlemere United. Of course, I would probably only a reserve for the first few years, but it’s a start. 

Well, I’ll talk to you tomorrow.  
\- Oliver W. x

Portia was blushing by the time she finished the letter. Her stomach was full of butterflies, and she felt as if she was going to explode. She especially felt happy when he told her that HE asked for her address. She ran her thumb over the small ‘x’ that was writing in ink. Did Oliver usually write x’s after his name? Or was she just special. She didn’t know since she had never gotten a letter from Oliver before. 

She placed the hand written letter in her drawer, and then she finally realised. She had to pack. She looked at the time, and it was now two. She got out her two trunks, and started to push everything in. Her robes, cardigans, sweaters, jumpers, shirts, jeans, skirts, and her shoes. She usually wore black boots or black flats to class, but she packed running shoes as well. 

Then in her second trunk, she placed her wand, school books, and other necessities she would be needing for the school year. She was excited to go into fifth year, but she was nervous about taking her OWL’s. Oliver told her last year they aren’t as bad as they seem, and she hopes he is right. 

As Portia laid in her bed staring at the letter Oliver wrote. She heard Remus knock, and let himself in. She quickly folded up the letter, and sat it aside. She looked up to him, he was already in his pyjamas. It was only now she realised how late it was.  
“Go to bed early tonight, we need to be at King’s Cross by nine thirty.” 

Portia nodded, and said her goodnights. She picked Oliver’s letter back up, and placed it on her night stand. She debated on if she should bring it to Hogwarts, but she decided she’ll make the decision in the morning.


	5. Oliver Wood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ! I’m sorry this chapter took so long, I was ill this past week and hadn’t gotten around to writing, but I finally finished Chapter Four! I hope everyone has a lovely Valentine’s Day and I love you :) !

“Portia!” Remus knocked loudly on the teenage girls door. Portia groaned back in response as she looked over at her digital clock that sat on her dresser. The time read ‘9:05’ in blinking read letters. Portia hopped out of bed, and put on a lavender sweater with light blue jeans. She looked over at the letter that sat on her drawer before she grabbed it and shoved it into one of the trunks. 

She dragged the two trunks she had with her out into the kitchen, and the living space where their brick fireplace was. Portia, who wishes she was still asleep, saw a very excited Remus who has been up since the crack of dawn. 

“When did you get up?” Portia asked as she rubbed her eyelid. Remus looked up at her with a huge smile plastered on his face. She could see his eye bags which were a reddish-purple.  
“I couldn’t sleep much, first day nerves!”

“We pretty much just sit on a train all day, you know that Uncle Lupin?” Portia questioned, and Remus who had to force himself to be awake chuckled before saying,  
“Well, of course, I went to Hogwarts... how long is it now?”

“Around six hours.” Portia answered as she took a bit out of her omelet that Remus made for her.   
“Six?” 

Portia nodded as she continued to eat, and Remus looked as if he was going to pass out. Portia was confused since Remus did go to Hogwarts, but he maybe didn’t remember the long ride.   
“Uncle Remus, it’ll be okay. You can sleep, read, basically whatever.”

He nodded as he left the kitchen to enter his study. Portia giggled to herself as she finished up her omelet. She watches as Remus brings the rest of his belongings near the fireplace. Usually Remus would drive her to London, but since he’ll be going along with her, so there is no need to drive. 

“Are you ready?” Remus asks Portia right after she finished her omelet. Portia didn’t like travelling by floo-network after she ate since it made her nauseous, but she had no other choice. Remus first stepped into the fireplace, and grabbed the powder that was placed next to it. He held into his trunk in one hand, and had the powder in the other. He smiled at Portia before shouting “Kings Cross Station!” 

He disappeared. Portia rolled her trunks into the fireplace, and grabbed the greenish powder. She looked around Remus cottage one last time before throwing the powder down, and shouting, “Kings Cross Station!”

Portia opened her eyes, and looked around the busy station. There was people moving past her at a fast speed carrying briefcases, and wearing suits. Portia started to push her trolley towards the platform she had known so well. She looked around at the other people, but she didn’t recognise anyone. She kept pushing through the people, occasionally apologising for running into other people in a rush.

She kept counting the platforms as she passed,  
Five... Six... Seven...

She finally reached eight, and then nine. She counted the pillars till it got to three quarters. Which is the wall right before platform ten. 

She positioned her trolley right before the brick wall as she took a deep breath, and then ran through. She opened her eyes and her nose was filled with the smell of smoke and coal. She looked around the platform which did have some children and their parents on it, but it wasn’t as busy as it is when the train is about to leave. 

At this time it was mostly just first year Muggle-borns that inhabited the platform because they didn’t want to be late. Portia rolled her trolley to the platform where they load the luggage. She observed the platform more before she stepped on the train. She found an empty cart, and sat in it as she waited for her friends to arrive. She didn’t know where Remus had went, but she trusted that he will get himself there. 

As Portia was looking through one of the magazines she brought. Her attention was diverted when she heard a knock on the cart window. She whipped her head towards the window, and her stomach fluttered as she saw who was there. It was Oliver. His hair had grown since the last time she saw him, and to be honest she liked it better that way. 

“Oh, Oliver! Hello.” She shut her magazine, and let him in the cart. He took a seat right next to Portia as they sat back down on the stiff train seats. 

“I’m assuming you got my letter,” He started, and Portia nodded. “so... how was your summer?” He asked the question he had asked in the letter. Portia smiled widely at the boy who now had brown shaggy hair.

“It was good, I hanged out with Angelina some.” She told Oliver, and he nodded and as he was about to open his mouth to say something else Portia noticed something out of the corner of her eye. Angelina, Lee, Fred, and George were staring at the two of them from outside of the cart. Oliver noticed Portia’s gaze, and turned to face the four fifteen year olds who were smiling like mad. 

“I’ll talk to you later? I assume your going to the party?” Oliver mentions to Portia. Portia nods excessively as Oliver waves and walks out. On his way out he acknowledges the twins, Angelina, and Lee as he most likely went to go sit with Percy. 

“What did you two talk about?!” Angelina excitedly asked as she slid into the seat next to me. I rolled my eyes as Lee speaks up after her, “Was he about to kiss you?”

“No! We didn’t get to talk much before you four showed up. He just asked how my summer was, and if I’m going to the party tonight.” Portia replied to their accusations. This would be their first time going to the infamous back-to-school party. It was years five and up, though Lee, Fred, and George had tried to sneak in previous years.

“Oooh,” George started as he wiggled his eyebrows at her, “Maybe he’s wondering so you two could shag tonight.” Fred and Lee laugh loudly at what George said as Portia groaned. 

“I doubt Oliver is trying to shag me, I’d hope he’d kiss me before we shag.” Portia tells the group, and Angelina nods to agree with her. 

“Ladies would always like a kiss and date before a shag.” Angelina adds onto what Portia said before Portia mumbled, “Take note Fred and George.”

Angelina, who was the only one that heard, lightly slapped Portia’s arm causing her to lightly chuckle. Luckily, for Angelina, Fred and George and Lee were too busy in their own stupidity to realise the joke Portia made. 

The five of the Gryffindors played cards, ate candies, and slept on the way to Hogwarts. It was pouring rain outside as Portia stared out the window, and Angelina was flirting with George. Fred and Lee were both asleep. 

Portia tapped her finger on the different raindrops as they quickly glided on the train tracks. All of the sudden her body was jolted forward. It seemed as the train had stopped. Fred and Lee were now awake along with everyone else who was frantically looking around. The power flickered out, and Angelina screamed. 

The feeling around them was cold, and numb. Portia felt as if she could never be happy. She also felt as if she was developing frostbite. The five teens sat in cold, and confusion as they waited for the train to start back up. Their attention was diverted to door of the cart. There, was a frightened Draco Malfoy, who looked as if he had an accident. Once he realised who it was he ran away, screaming like a little girl.

Fred, George, and Lee took pleasure in what they just saw, and chuckled, but the laughter was over when a speechless Angelina pointed to the glass. 

There was a huge dementor, staring into the glass. It was freezing up the glass, and Portia could heard everyone’s breath deepen.

“Just stay quiet, it’ll go away.” Lee whispers, and surely, it did. It took the teens five minutes to recollect their thoughts in what happens. Ever since Fred and George’s little brother Ron started school, all kinds of things have been happening. In Portia’s third year, the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher was killed. In her second year, Fred and George’s little sister, Ginny, opened the Chamber of Secrets letting out a Basilisk. Portia wondered if her father escaping from Azkaban will have anything to do with the abnormalities that will come with this year. 

George was about to speak when the lights of the train flickered back on, and Angelina and Portia were jolted back into the seats since the train started back up. The five could hear children from the other carts either crying, cheering, or just talking. They watched as children form outside of the carys started rushing around the train, some probably going to find their little siblings.

“D’you think Ginny’s okay?” Fred asked George and the two of them rushed out of the cart trying to find their little sister. Angelina, Portia, and Lee stayed since none of them had little siblings to check on. Portia knew Angelina had an older sister who attended years prior to them attending Hogwarts. April Johnson was in the same year as Bill Weasley. Portia had met her a few times, and thought she was the coolest person alive. April had a curly seventies Afro, and always wore vibrant neon colours. April moved to France a couple years ago to teach at Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. 

Fred and George returned around five minutes later saying that Ginny was okay, and didn’t encounter a dementors like they had. For the rest of the ride Lee, George, and Fred kept making fun of the fact that Draco had pissed himself from the dementors. 

“Don’t make fun of him!” Angelina scolded the three who were laughing that they had tears welled in their eyes, “you saw the dementor as well, they’re scary!” 

“Yes Ang, but, it’s Malfoy were talking about.” Lee tells her as he emphasised on the ‘Malfoy’. Angelina looked at Portia who just giggled and shrugged. Portia wasn’t going to admit that Draco didn’t deserve it, because he did. 

The remainder of the way to Hogsmeade station the five played cards that belonged to Lee. Portia and Angelina kept getting mad at Fred and George for cheating while Lee was trying to keep everything calm. By now it was night time, and Angelina was yelling at George for cheating in Rummy. 

“I think we are here.” Portia tells the five as they gathered their stuff. Lee collected his cards, and the five headed out of the train. It was now that Portia and Angelina realised how tall the twins had gotten. They were all the same height in fourth year, and now they were towering over Angelina, Portia, and Lee.

“What water are you two drinking?” Portia asked the twins who just shrugged as they walked onto the carriage. Angelina blushed as Fred lend out his hand to help her on the carriage. Portia looked around for Oliver, but couldn’t find him. She hoped he was going to be okay since she hasn’t seen him since this morning. 

“I think he’ll be okay,” Lee whispered into Portia ear making her jump, “Wood is a big boy.” He winked at her which caused Portia to weirdly look at him before laughing. Angelina, Fred, and George looked at the two weirdly as they chuckled at what Lee had whispered. 

“What are you laughing at?” Angelina asked the two, and as Portia was about to answer, Lee answered for her.   
“Portia Lupin here was just telling me how big Wood’s wood is.” He wiggled his eyebrows and Portia gasped as she playfully hit Lee’s arm. Fred and George burst into laughter, and Portia rolled her eyes.

“I’m telling you I don’t know how big Oliver’s dick is!” Portia told the group, and everyone stopped laughing. Fred, George, and Angelina looked as if they just saw a ghost. Portia scrunched her face at the three, and then swung her head around. 

Behind her was Oliver Wood who was red as a tomato, and he was next to his two friends who were snickering. Portia’s mouth hung open as she mouthed ‘oh shit.’


	6. The Hookup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Underage Drinking, Hangovers, Heated Make-Out session. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter :)

Portia eyes widen as her mouth hanged opened. This was not the way she wanted to start her fifth year. This was also not the way she wants to start off something with Oliver. Was he going to think that all she thought about was his dick? What was she going to say to him?  
‘Hey Oliver! I’m sorry you heard my friends and I talking about your genitalia. Hope we can still be friends?”

Portia just glared at Lee before turning back to a very red Oliver Wood, and muttering “sorry.”  
His two friends were still laughing their butts off at what they heard seconds before.

“It’s okay.” His thick Scottish accent rang through her ears. She could tell he was definitely embarrassed, and so was she. Oliver whispered something to his friends as they hopped onto the carriage behind the five. 

“Well maybe he’ll actually show you know that he knows your curious.” George smiles widely as Portia picked up her wand as zapped him with it making him grunt. 

The party is held in a secret room of the castle which was discovered years ago. Since there is is drinking and smoking the party was made for fifth years and up. Not everyone goes though, you have to sneak out after curfew and try not to get caught by Filch. It’s not too hard to get to the party though, hardly anyone ever gets caught.

“What do you plan on wearing tonight?” Portia questions Angelina as they wait in the Great Hall waiting for the first years. Angelina tapped her nails on the table as she thought.  
“I have this small purple dress I’ll probably wear.”

Portia nods, she thought of the small black dress she had brought for the party. She had to sneak it in her trunk because she knew Remus wouldn’t approve, but Remus wasn’t going to be at the party. 

After Dumbledore gave his long speech, and apology about the Dementors they could finally start eating. Fred and George started talking about how Draco pissed himself on the train earning them glares from the Slytherins. Portia limited eye contact with Oliver at all cost. She still didn’t know how she was going to talk to him. 

“How does it feel to be head boy?” Portia questioned Percy Weasley. Percy sat up with pride, and smiled widely. 

“Amazing, y’know after Hogwarts I plan on working for the ministry,” He proudly told Portia. Percy liked Portia since she would listen to him rather than telling him to be quiet.   
“I feel like you have prefect potential, but you hang out with those brothers of mine, always ending you up in detention.” Portia shrugged since she didn’t mind Fred and George’s shenanigans.   
“You only live once, Perce.”

“I’m glad Mr. Lupin is teaching Defence this year, it’s time Dumbledore hire someone good.” Percy complimented Remus. Portia looked up to the top of the table where Remus was talking with McGonagall. Portia turned her attention back to Percy who was eating some pudding.  
“Are you going to the party tonight?”

Portia expected him to say no since Percy wasn’t a rule breaker.   
“Yeah, I plan on going.” He told her as he continued to shove pudding in his mouth. Portia looked at him weirdly which caused him to chuckle.  
“Like you said Portia, you only live once.”

——

“You three are so lucky.” Katie Bell comments as Portia, Angelina, and Alicia Spinnet get ready for the party. 

“Don’t worry Katie, you’ll be able to go next year.” Angelina giggles as she walked over to Katie who was in her pyjamas as the rest of the girls were in dresses. 

“Can’t you just take me with you three.” She complained to us. Portia did feel bad for Katie since she was the youngest out of the group.   
“I mean I turn fifteen in like two weeks!”

“Sadly, we can’t Katie, don’t worry we won’t be gone too long.” Alicia tells Katie who just groans as she throws herself on her bed. Portia and Angelina laugh as they grab their wands and bid their goodbyes to Katie. Them as well as some other Gryffindors snook out to the location of the party. The one seventh year girl said the party, and let the group in. 

Portia was met with loud music, and strobe lights flashing everywhere. There was a bunch of students already at the party, and Portia smiled widely at Angelina as she grabbed her hair and pulled her to where all the teenagers were dancing. 

As the two were dancing with each other they felt people grab behind them. They jumped, but laughed it off realising it was just Lee and Fred.   
“Where’s George?!” Portia screamed over the loud music. Fred pointed to his twin who was making out wildly with a sixth year Ravenclaw.  
Portia watched as Fred held his hand out to Angelina. She smiled widely at Portia before taking it as the two disappeared into the crowd.

“I’m going to get a drink.” Portia told Lee as she walked over to the drink stand. She wanted to turn around when she saw who was running it, but she was really thirsty. 

“I see you came tonight Portia.” Marcus Flint growled at her as she picked up a cup. She rolled her eyes as he checked her out.   
“You look hot in that dress.”

Portia ignored the disgusting compliment he gave her. Marcus had been trying to get with her since her third year, but his teeth were not it.

“Is it all spiked?” Portia asks him as she pointed to all the liquids displayed on the table. Marcus chuckled and took a swig of his own drink before he answered.  
“Of course sweetheart, this is an adult party.” 

Portia gagged at the nickname, and just picked a liquid and filled it into her cup. She walked to the wall of the room the party was in and took a sip of her drink. She scrunched up her face as the unknown toxic liquid burned her throat. She felt as if the music was getting louder, and the air was getting hotter. Portia kept drinking the liquid, and soon became prone to the burning taste. 

“Hey.” Portia heard from beside her, she turned her head to see Oliver Wood who was leaned up against the wall next to her. She checked him out as he was wearing black pants and a half unbuttoned shirt. 

“Hey, Uhm Im sorry about-.” Portia started but she was cut off my Oliver who put his finger to her lips. He dragged his finger down as he watched carefully before he spoke. 

“It’s fine, I don’t mind.” Oliver smirked at her, and then Portia realised.   
“You’re drunk, aren’t you?” 

“Mmmm, maybe a little.” Oliver answers as he licks his lips and laughs. He ran his hand through his messy brown hair as he smiled at Portia. 

For some reason all Oliver could think about was how much he wanted to kiss Portia. How much he wanted her to ran her hands through his hair. How much he wanted her against him. He bit his lip as he noticed she was checking him out too. Oliver knew he didn’t have time for a girlfriend because of Quidditch, he could have just a little hookup? That’s what teens do in their year anyway. 

Portia watched him as he just started at her, and before she knew it he had his lips on hers. She was pressed up against the cold wall of the party as his lips attacked hers. She was quick to kiss him back as she started running her hands through his hair. She knew it was the drink giving her the confidence, because if she wasn’t tipsy she wouldn’t be fighting her crush for dominance right now. 

Oliver removed his lips from hers as he started to kiss down her neck. Portia whimpered as he started to suck on a certain spot on her neck.   
The rest of the night was a blur, Portia knew the two had made out for awhile, but they didn’t sleep together. Oliver was respectful enough to know not to sleep together. 

Portia awoke back in her dorm the next morning with a pounding headache. She looked around to see that Angelina and Alicia were still in their beds, asleep. Portia didn’t know where Katie was though. 

Portia groaned as she walked into the restroom the four shared. She looked up into the mirror to see multiple hickeys on her neck.

“Oh bloody hell.” She breathed out as she checked around her neck. She quickly grabbed her wand, and flicked away the numerous hickeys Oliver left. Then it hit her, she hooked up with Oliver Wood. Her crush, Oliver Wood. She wanted to squeal but at the same time pass away. Were they just going to go back to being friends? They were both drunk though. What if he doesn’t even remember? 

Portia headed back into the dorm to see Angelina who was holding her head in her hands. Portia assumed she must’ve been hanged over also. 

“You too?” Portia questioned which made Angelina look up at her, and nod excessively. Portia came beside her best friend, and took her hand pulling her out of her bed.   
“Come on, let’s go to Madam Pomfrey.”

——

When Portia and Angelina arrived to the hospital wing there was already over a dozen of hungover students holding their heads. She saw Fred, George, and Lee over in one corner of the room. Just as Portia and Angelina were going to head over to meet the two they were stopped by Madam Pomfrey.

“I always loathe this party, each year, loads of students, hungover! Where do they even get the alcohol?!” Madam Pomfrey rants as she hands the two girls some type of blue bubbling liquid in a vile. Angelina gave Portia a weird look before the two of them downed the liquid. 

The two headed over to Lee, George, and Fred who’s eye lightened up as they saw who was there.  
“Ah! My two favorite girls!” Lee exclaimed as he jumped up to hug the two of them. 

“You three hung over too?” Angelina asked them as Lee pulled away and sat back down with Fred and George. The three of them nod before Fred spoke up. “Had to drag Lee here back to the dorms.” The group of five laughed, even Lee. 

“I don’t even remember what happened last night,” Portia started as she scratched her head, “the last thing I remember is-.” Portia stopped herself. She remembered the last thing she did remember was her and Oliver Wood making out. Did the three of them know? 

“What Portia?” Angelina questioned as she noticed Portia’s face drop as she stopped talking. Portia just shook her head before saying. “It’s nothing, I just remember getting a drink.” 

Portia laughed it off with the others, but she just decided to push back what happened between her and Oliver behind her. It was a new school year, and it was just a hookup. She didn’t need to worry about a Quidditch-Obsessed boy who will be graduating this year. 

“Portia?” She heard a voice question. She remembered the voice, but couldn’t pin point it. She swung herself around to he faced with the one person she hoped she wouldn’t meet here. Remus Lupin. 

“Oh! Remus! Funny seeing you here.” Portia awkwardly laughed as she saw his expression turn to disappointment. He motioned his finger out side of the hospital wing. Portia knew this wasn’t going to be good, but she knew not to disobey him.

Portia waved to her friends as she followed Remus outside the hospital wing. As they walked out she saw abunch of other students who were clutching bins and holding their heads as they were also hungover. 

Once the two were outside Portia awkwardly watched as Remus sighed. She had remembered this sigh so vividly. It had brought her back to the summer when she was thirteen and had snuck out with the twins. Molly had made Portia go home, and Remus had a talk with Portia on how we don’t disobey rules and how disrespectful it was. 

“Look I’m sorry!” Portia said starting to defend herself. She knew that Remus wouldn’t be happy about her going to the party.  
“Angelina, Lee, George, and Fred were going! It would be stupid of me to stay behind! And you can’t tell me you’ve never been to a party before because you were friends with my father!” 

Portia told Remus but he was speechless. He wanted to say something, but he couldn’t. He wanted to discipline Portia, but he couldn’t knowing that when Sirius, James, Peter, and himself were in fifth year they went to the first day party and got black-out drunk. 

“Portia,” Remus sighed, “i just want you to be responsible, that’s all.” Remus rubbed his head, and Portia just sighed as she pulled Remus into a hug. As the teenager she was she wanted to yell at him and disobey him like a father, but she then she realised, Remus didn’t have to take her in when Sirius was sent of to Azkaban. She could’ve been with Walburga Black until she died, and then tossed off to the others in the Black family. 

“It’s okay, Portia.” Remus mumbles into her ear as he pulls away. Classes officially started tomorrow, so Portia had the whole day to herself. She walked back into the hospital wing and headed back to her friend group.

“You would not believe what Oliver Wood did?” Angelina shouted at Portia which made her freak out. Was Oliver telling people what they did? “What?” Portia questioned Angelina quickly. 

“He’s making us start Quidditch practice today!” Angelina crossed her arms together which made Portia sigh in relief. She looked around the hospital wing to see Oliver Wood who was staring at the two. He waved subtly at Portia and Angelina which Portia awkwardly waved but Angelina just rolled her eyes.

“Nerve of him, cmon Porsche, let’s go rest.” Angelina says as she grabs Portia hand and drags her out of the Hospital Wing. The two of them headed back to the Gryffindor Tower for the rest of the day where they rested till supper.


End file.
